A Day at the Beach
by warehouseluver13
Summary: NCIS Team AU, family style: Jethro and Jenny take their adopted kids for a day of family fun at the beach.
1. The Four Musketeers

**_Hi everyone! When I was at the beach today, a plot bunny attacked me, and it has come out in the form of this AU NCIS fic! Please read, review and enjoy! Criticism and comments are welcomed!_**

 ** _Also, praise to my awesome sauce beta, mrsalh32611! She's amazing and you should check out her stories!_**

 ** _-warehouseluver13_**

* * *

SETTING THE SCENE

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard have been married for five years, and they adopted four kids from the foster system, after they lost their two young daughters, Kelly and Kate- one to leukemia and one to tuberculosis.

Jenny Shepard Gibbs entered the kitchen to see her adopted children already eating breakfast at the kitchen table. A ghost of a smile slipped past her own lips as she prepared some coffee for herself and her husband.

"So mom, what are we doing today?" Her oldest child, fifteen year old Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo Gibbs, asked.

* * *

 _Tony DiNozzo was the first child Jethro and Jenny adopted. His original family consisted of just him and his father- his mother died when he was one years old in a car accident. His father was arrested by Gibbs when someone claimed on the NCIS tip hotline that Tony's father was a contract killer for the mob. With nowhere to go except social services, Jethro and Jenny adopted the young boy. Once Tony moved in, he gradually fixed Jethro and Jenny's broken marriage and... well, the rest is history._

* * *

"Well Tony, we are going to the beach today. I want a family day so we can all hang out plus Daddy wants to test out his newly finished boat," Jenny answered.

"But Mama, why can't me and Abby go to the science center today?" Little seven year old Timothy 'Tim/Timmy' McGee Gibbs questioned.

"Because Timmy, daddy planned this weeks ago," his adopted mother, Jenny replied.

* * *

 _Timothy McGee was the second child to be adopted by the Gibbs, a few months after Tony's adoption was legalized. What happened to Tim's parents is still unknown. During the time they fostered Tim, Tony secretly went to his parents and begged them to adopt Tim because he always wanted a little brother. After months of Tony nagging, his parents finally relented and filed papers to finalized Tim's adoption._

* * *

"And no one can change daddy's mind!" Nine year old Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto Gibbs excitedly added.

* * *

 _Six months later after Tony and Tim, Abby Sciuto came into the picture. Left on the steps of a church, Abby was raised by nuns for a few years before she came home one day and discovered the church was burnt down by an arsonist. Dumped into the foster system, Abby landed on the steps of the Gibbs' home with her caseworker, and when Leroy Jethro Gibbs opened the door on that fateful day, he instantly adored the small little girl with her flowing black hair up in pigtails and her innocent hazel green eyes peering up at him. When his wife saw the young girl, she was instantly brought to tears of happiness. Tony and Tim immediately took a liking to Abby, and that was all their parents needed to start Abby's adoption papers that night._

* * *

"Well, McGeek, the science center will be there tomorrow; besides, I doubt you can convince dad to go anywhere else- especially because he's testing out his new boat today, which means, chick magnet baby!" Tony proclaimed.

"What is this 'chick magnet' you speak of Tony?" Ten year old Ziva David Gibbs questioned.

* * *

 _Ziva David was the last child the Gibbs adopted. When Jethro was placed on a NCIS assignment located in Israel, he found the young Israeli clinging to her dead sister's remains - there he learned her whole family got killed in the missile strike that took place the night before. After convincing Ziva to come with him back to NCIS base camp, Jethro pulled some strings as well as some favors, and he flew back to America with Ziva in tow. When Jethro arrived home with Ziva, Abby welcomed the young Israeli into her new home, then turned to her father stating, "it's about time you got me a sister!" Her brothers, as well as her mother and even Ziva laughed at Abby's comment._

* * *

"In due time you will understand Zee-vah," said Tony, as he dragged out his sister's name.

"Well Ziva I think a chick magnet is-" Abby began.

"My boat is a what Tony?" Jethro asked his son, as greeted his wife and took his mug of morning coffee from her.

"N-nothing dad," Tony stuttered.

Ziva snickered a laugh, as well as Tim and Abby; their older brother always got in trouble and they loved watching him melt under their dad's stare.

Satisfied that he was off the hook, Tony was about to eat another spoon of cereal, when his father slapped him on the back of his head, causing his cereal filled spoon to get sprayed across the kitchen table.

"Ow!" Tony whined.

"My boat is not a 'chick magnet' Tony. Ziva, would you like to use the jet ski first?" Jethro asked his second oldest.

"I would love to Abba!" Ziva excitedly accepted, knowing Tony wanted to use the jet ski first.

Tony, not one to lose, stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at Ziva, trying to gross her out.

"Tony stop what you're doing right now otherwise I'll ground you to beach so you will stay with your mom, Abby and Tim all day," Jethro stated, before heading out to the garage to hook up the boat to the family car.

Tony dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, with shocked expression on his face.

"How did he even know?" Tony asked aloud.

"Well Tony, daddy sees and knows everything, duh! It's like he's Santa Claus!" Abby loudly whispered.

Tim and Ziva joined their younger sister in laughter while Tony sat there, dumbfounded.

"Well Abby, you see I've got something to tell you about Santa..." Tony evilly began.

"Anthony Leonardo DiNozzo Gibbs, if you finish that sentence you will wish Santa brings you coal this year!" His mother challenged.

"Never mind," Tony squeaked.

"Jen, are the kids ready yet? Daylight's a wastin'," Jethro asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

Jenny took a breath before answering her husband. "Yes Jethro, we'll be out in a minute."

She turned to her kids, whose eyes were locked onto her, awaiting orders.

"Tim help Tony carry the cooler out to the car and remember to grab the beach chairs. Ziva and Abby, make sure to grab towels for everyone and toss them into the beach bag that can be found in the towel closet. Anchors away sailors!" Jenny ordered.

Tim and Tony replied with, "Yes ma'am!" While Abby and Ziva replied with a salute and "aye aye captain!" Before they bounded off to perform their designated tasks.

As Jenny reached for the bottles of sunscreen, she yelled, "it's the other hand girls!" Before heading out to the family car to anxiously await the start a day of family fun at Silver Sands Beach.

* * *

 _ **Do you like it? Let me know by leaving a review below!**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_


	2. Family Fun

_**Hi everyone! Here's the second and final installment of A Day at the Beach! Enjoy! Remember to leave a review... please?**_

 _ **Shoutout to my beta mrsalh32611! She's amazing! As well as Marine101! Thanks for leaving a review!**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

They haven't been able to take family trips in a while, so of course Jenny forgot how tedious an hour drive to the beach is with four children in the car, who have nothing to do to pass the time.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Abby asked.

Jenny turned around and smiled at her second youngest. "We're almost there sweetie, just twenty more minutes to go."

"Twenty minutes!" Abby groaned. "But I've already beaten Timmy at rock-paper-scissors a dozen times! Can't you go any faster daddy?" Abby complained.

A ghost of a smirk passed Jethro's lips. "No can do Abs. Mommy wouldn't like it," He quickly glanced over at his wife to see her affirmatively nod, supporting his answer.

In the rear view mirror, Jenny saw her oldest, Tony, began poking his younger sister, Ziva, on the arm, multiple times. Jenny saw Ziva began to twitch, so she tried to attract her son's attention.

"Tony, what to do you want to listen to?" She asked.

"Frank Sinatra all the way mom. He's the greatest musician of the 50's!" Tony replied.

His siblings rolled their eyes at his comment, but said nothing.

"As you wish Tony," said Jenny as she began to flip through the radio stations, attempting to find a Sinatra song.

Fifteen minutes later, the Gibbs clan finally pulled into the Silver Sands public parking. Jethro let Jenny, Tony, Tim and Abby out at the beach entrance, letting them unload the chairs and beach bag before taking off to the Marina with Ziva to launch the family's new boat.

* * *

BEACH

"WOOOOOOO! Let's hit the water Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, as she made a mad dash for the water.

Tim shortly followed his sister as he shouted, "Wait for me!" While Tony pulled out a beach blanket to sulk on.

"Freeze! Get back here right now Timothy and Abigail!" Jenny shouted.

Not wanting to make their mom angry, Tim and Abby surrendered and raced back to their mom.

"Yes mama?" Abby innocently asked.

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" Jenny asked.

"Forget what mama?" Tim inquired.

She pulled the two bottles of sunscreen out from behind her back. "Sunscreen time!" She playfully yelled.

"NOOOO not sunscreen! Protect me Timmy!" Abby joked, as she put Tim between her and their mother.

"Too late my pretties!"

With lightning fast reflexes, she sprayed both of her youngest children down before they could even react.

"Now you are protected from the sun's evil rays. Go, be free!" Jenny commanded.

"YES! Last one to the water is a rotten egg, Timmy!" Abby squealed, taking off to the water lightning fast, with Tim yelling, "No fair! You cheated Abby!" closely behind her.

As Jenny settled down into her own beach chair, she looked at her oldest son, who was lying face down on his beach towel, completely immersing himself in sulking.

"So I take it that it's too early for 'babe watching' yet?" Jenny casually asked.

Tony groaned as he rolled over to face his mom. "Please, please I am begging you, don't ever say that phrase again. It sounded unnatural." He begged.

Jenny just smiled at her son before she tossed him a bottle of sunscreen.

"Just in case you don't want to burn Mitch Buchannon."

Tony just grinned at his mother in response.

* * *

MARINA

Jethro pulled up to the entrance of the Marina, punched in his code, before continuing on trying to find a place to lower his boat into the water.

"Jethro! Long time no see!" The Marina owner said.

"Hiya Frank. I'm here with Jen and the kids. They're hanging out at the beach while my daughter, Ziva, and I test out my new boat," said Jethro.

"Well I know a loading/pick up dock you can use! Follow me!"

Jethro finally managed to lower his newest boat, called Kate, into the water.

"Abba, I was wondering, if we could go sailing together, then Tony could use the jet ski," said Ziva.

Jethro smiled at his daughter. "Of course Ziva. I'm sure Tony will be ecstatic to ride the jet ski," Jethro replied, before he grabbed his cell phone to call his wife.

* * *

BEACH

"I'll let him know Jethro. Yes I'm pretty sure if he could he would swim out to get it. I'll let him know you're coming. Love you too. Bye," said Jenny.

"Who was that?" Tony curiously asked.

"That was your father. It seems that Ziva wants to learn how to sail instead and since Abby and Tim are too young to ride alone, the jet ski is all yours," said Jenny.

"WOOOOOHOOOO! YES! Thank you Ziva!" By the way Tony was rejoicing, one would have thought he found gold on the beach.

"Your father will be here in five minutes, Tony, tone it down a little," said Jenny.

"Sorry mom... I hope dad doesn't get called into work though- so far, today has been fun," Tony replied.

"Me too Tony, me too," Jenny muttered.

* * *

Tony bounded off to the parking lot entrance to go and wait for his father. After three minutes of anxiously waiting, Tony saw his father slowly pull into the parking lot. He raced towards the van, opened the passenger door, hopped in, only to be met with another one of his father's head slaps.

"Don't ever jump into a moving vehicle again. Understand me son?" His father glared, letting the question hang in the air.

Tony gulped as he uncomfortably squirmed under his father's glare.

"Of course, dad. I'm sorry," he replied.

"Rule number five, son," Jethro stated.

"Right rule number five: don't ever apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"You got it. Let's go see if Frank found the jet ski yet; remember to thank you sister as well."

"Yes sir," Tony replied as he mock saluted his father.

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes boss," Tony impishly replied, as they headed off to the marina once again.

* * *

MARINA

"Abba! Abba! Look who's here!" Ziva exclaimed, as she ran towards her father and brother.

Jethro noted the direction his daughter was pointing in. It was a humongous yacht flying a French flag, as well as several armed men on the top decks.

"Woah... who is that?" Tony pondered aloud.

"That Tony, would be the French Ambassador's yacht. He must be here with his daughter. I think she's the same age as you Tony," Jethro stated.

"Is she hot? Like meh hot? Or mildly hot or smokin- OW!" Tony exclaimed as someone slapped him hard upside the head.

"Thanks Ziver," Jethro affectionately praised his daughter.

Ziva smiled triumphantly at Tony, daring him to say anything to her.

"Ambassador Benoit! Are you up there?" Jethro yelled.

René Benoit came out on the top deck to see who was yelling. His face lit up as he spotted Jethro. "Special Agent Gibbs! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm taking my daughter, Ziva out on the family boat, and Tony is using the family jet ski. Jen and my younger kids are hanging out at the beach. We're having a family outing. I saw your yacht here and just wanted to say hello. How's your daughter, René?"

"You have such beautiful children, Gibbs! Jeanne darling! Come out to say hello to Agent Gibbs!"

A beautiful teenaged girl with long flowing brown hair and hazel eyes lazily walked out onto the top deck to stand beside her father. She politely smiled at Agent Gibbs, but as her gaze moved to Tony and Ziva, the smile grew smaller.

"Agent Gibbs," Jeanne acknowledged, as she ignored Tony and Ziva.

"Come now child, I must have taught you better than that! Those are Agent Gibbs' children, Tony and Ziva!" René scolded.

"Hello Tony. Ziva," Jeanne coldly said.

If her father noticed the icy edge to his daughter's voice, he did a good job of hiding it.

"Where are my manners? Please come aboard! Agent Gibbs, what do you drink? Bourbon? You look like you drink a lot of bourbon," said the French Ambassador.

"Rain check, René. I promised to take Ziva out on the boat today, and I prefer to be sober."

"Of course, Agent Gibbs! You and your family are welcome to come and visit anytime! Pass my regards on to your lovely wife, Agent Gibbs!"

"Will do René. Until next time Ambassador."

Gibbs walked away, and Ziva shortly followed, excited to learn how to sail. Tony, however, remained frozen, staring at the yacht whose occupants had disappeared below deck.

He was jolted out of his thoughts once again when he received a slap to the back of his head.

"OW!" He exclaimed on reflex.

"Stop gawking Tony, or so help me, I'll have Frank put the jet ski away for the rest of the summer," Jethro whispered into his son's ear.

"Alright I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tony surrendered as he fell in step behind his father.

Turning around to look at the French Ambassador's yacht once more, he grinned.

"Oh, this is going to be an awesome summer," Tony whispered before he ran to catch up with his father and sister.

* * *

 _ **1\. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS does. 2. I'm not really a Tony/Jeanne shipper, but my muse had other plans. 3. Please leave a review if you wish to see more of a certain NCIS family in action!**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
